


To The End

by Vampowerment



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ok there's a tiny bit of angst but it's because of Hamlet talking about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment
Summary: Hamlet kills Claudius while he's praying, the death count isn't near as high, maybe Hamlet can be happy again?Basically an au where the play isn't as much a tragedy. Basically a fluffy fix-it fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minor mentions of murder and blood, and self-loathing talk, basically what you'd expect from Hamlet? But I swear it's as happy as I can make Hamlet without changing the entire plot.

As his sword clattered to the ground, and he stared at the blood on his hands, Hamlet had but one thing in mind. He had to find Horatio. He felt… Not quite guilty. No, maybe shame? Regret? He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of a noble fight that bothered him more or the fact his uncle was surely in heaven. Well, if there is a heaven. Hamlet had his doubts about any kind of pleasant afterlife existing. In fact, if there is a god, he’s certain it’s a cruel one for allowing him to suffer as much as he had. 

Hamlet was not quite sure when he started walking. He was too caught in the sea of his own troubled thoughts to realize he’s moved at all until he’s opened the door to Horatio’s room--or rather, the guest room his dear friend is staying in. Horatio closed the book he was reading as soon as he sees Hamlet.

“O God… What happened?”

He stepped into Horatio’s room and closed the door quickly. “I killed him, Horatio.”  Hamlet was shaking. He was covered in his uncle’s blood and shaking. He was distantly aware of the fact there were tears on his face.

Horatio quickly ran to Hamlet’s side and hesitated for a small moment before pulling the prince into a hug. “Are you hurt?” He said softly pulling away to meet Hamlet’s eyes.

“No…” Hamlet sighed. “I’m not even upset, really! Not about the murder, at least.” He paused a moment, and moved to sit on Horatio’s bed. Horatio sat next to him and waited for him to continue. “I killed him while his back was turned. He didn’t know I was there. He was praying. He’s certain to get into heaven while I have damned myself.”

There was a long pause. Horatio didn’t want to pry, and Hamlet didn’t know what to say. 

“Do you... regret it?” Horatio asked hesitantly.

“No. I’m glad the bastard’s dead.” He laughed darkly and then sighed. “But... I don’t feel any better. It doesn’t feel like I’ve done anything to help my father, I still just feel _awful,_ Horatio! My father died, but my mother doesn’t care, no one cares! In fact, who would care if I died? Who would care about the dead king’s delinquent son? I doubt my mother would if she moved on from my father that fast! I doubt any of the others would! Not Rosencrantz, or Guildenstern, or--”  
“I care.” Horatio said softly.

“Why would you?” Hamlet sighed. “I’ve never done anything worthwhile in my life. The most important thing I’ve done was murder! That’s not the type of person to care about!”

“You’ve done lot’s of good things, my lord.”

“A title undeserving of me and a statement even more ill fit.”

“Tis the truth.” Horatio turned to meet Hamlet’s eyes. “Remember when we met?”

“Like it was yester-day.”

“I was in Wittenberg on scholarship, and everyone knew as much. I was picked on by near everyone there, and I was an outcast, until you became my friend.”

“Ay, but I was an outcast as well. Does it really count as kindness if it’s a reflection of other’s cruelty? We bound together more out of necessity than any nobility I might possess. Remember all those times I came to your dorm just because Rosencrantz and Guildenstern where over at mine?” 

“But do you remember on those nights when we just stayed up all night talking about nothing in particular? Do you remember lending each other books and sneaking extra helpings of dessert up to our rooms and do you remember attempting to study for exams but instead getting to distracted by talking? I don’t think that could have just been because of necessity. It was because you are genuinely a kind person and absolutely my dearest friend. I care about you deeply and one murder won’t change that.”

Hamlet feels tears welling up in his eyes again. O God, what a sap he’s being. But he feels ok. Not great, he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to truly feel great again, but he doesn’t feel terrible which is truly something.

“O, was that too much, my lord? I’m sorry if I was out of line I--” Horatio is cut off by Hamlet pulling him into a hug.

“You are truly my dearest friend, Horatio. With you by my side, I do not dread whatever the future shall hold.”

Horatio pulls away in realization. “My lord, are you… The king now?”

What little color was there drained out of Hamlet’s face. “Intelligent as always, dear Horatio…” He stares off into space in silent contemplation. “I… have no idea how to be king? I’ve always renounced my parent’s attempts at training me in diplomacy, and I didn’t even realize I  _ was _ king, and O God I just left my uncle’s body there to rot after I killed him I should have hidden the body and O, Horatio, I can’t be king!”

“If you’re half as good a king as you are my friend I’m sure you--”

“No no no! Those are entirely different skill sets--not that befriending you was really a skill, per se, but regardless I have no skill in politics and I’m truly not smart enough to--”

“You read all the time! Anyone who reads books as often as you is smart!”

“But I’m not king smart! That’s strategies and politics and I can’t do that at all! I can sometimes concoct elaborate schemes, but they’re all entirely too inefficient and only because of how many mystery novels I read! Most of my plans are just… Dumb! O, Horatio I wish I was as smart as you, then I could manage...”

“My lord, I do not think I’m as smart as you say.”

“Don’t be humble! You got in to Wittenberg on SCHOLARSHIP, Horatio! And scored top of every class! I read your report cards.”

“Being good at school doesn’t mean I’d be a good king, besides, I’d have to be part of your family to be king and I don’t really want to marry your mother.”

“Then marry me, Horatio.”

“I-- What?” Horatio is certain he heard that wrong.

“I asked you to marry me, Horatio.” If Hamlet’s joking he betrays no signs of it.

“Is that even an option?”

“Good point.” Hamlet pauses and Horatio’s heart is beating so fast it feels as if it’d burst. “Then, my first decree as King of Denmark is that we can marry.” Hamlet takes in Horatio’s panicked expression. “Well, only if you want to that is.” Hamlet looks away.

“Aren’t you supposed to only marry the one you love?” Horatio can’t imagine Hamlet truly wants to marry him for any reason other than political. Horatio doesn’t want to hold him down like that.

“I can’t imagine ever caring for anybody as much as I do you.” Hamlet is still avoiding Horatio’s eyes, a light blush on his face.

“What about Ophelia?” Horatio blurts. Now Hamlet turns to him.

“What  _ about _ Ophelia? I know she’s in love with me but I have made it clear I don’t think of her in that light. And Horatio, the social complications don’t really matter at the moment. All I’m asking is if you want to marry me or not.”

“I…”  _ Yes yes, O God yes!  _ “That sounds nice.” Horatio winces at his word choice, but Hamlet actually smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do time period specific writing, but I didn't stress over every "dost thou" or over iambic pentameter so I hope that went ok? I intend for this to be a one-shot but I might continue it? Also the title is an MCR song because A: that song sort of suits the play? And B: Hamlet is the original emo kid thank u goodnight


End file.
